


The Personal Log of Admiral Adama

by SeaRoslinFalcon



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaRoslinFalcon/pseuds/SeaRoslinFalcon
Summary: Adama’s entry on the night of A Disquiet Follows My Soul.  Just smut from Bill's POV
Relationships: William Adama & Laura Roslin, William Adama/Laura Roslin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	The Personal Log of Admiral Adama

2200 hours  
I found myself unable to resist going to her. She must have known that, because there was no surprise on her face when she opened the hatch. She was dressed only in her night robe. The steam coming from the head suggested she just got out of the shower. She kissed me again, this time with no hesitation. She knew WHY I was there. No more denial. We were going to consummate this love of ours. After all this time, it took her obstinance regarding her chemo treatment to tip my hand. And I am no longer in a position of will against it either. After everything, I need her. And I need to give her everything she wants.

Her fingers undid all of my buttons with ease. I think she’d been studying the layout of this uniform for quite some time just for this occasion. Before I knew it I was down to my tanks and shorts. I stopped her there. Untied her belt. Let the fabric fall open. She’s bald. Everywhere. I felt a shift in the atmosphere when my eyes traveled south. I didn’t have to ask why. I’ve never seen Laura Roslin be self-conscious before. It doesn’t suit her. I cupped her with my hand, covering the bare lips that make her feel less of a woman. “You’re so beautiful.” I whispered to her. She hummed because she knew that she’d been caught self-deprecating. Then she moaned when my fingers parted her to feel what was underneath. She may not have hair, but she is certainly a woman.

2300 hours  
I kissed every inch of her skin. Touched her everywhere I’d ever dreamed of. I felt like a virgin, discovering her. The light reflecting on her pale skin in the candlelight made her look luminous; like she couldn’t possibly be the same Species as me. This time sex would be with a goddess, not just a mere mortal. My hands were so rough compared to her perfectly smooth skin. I was afraid of breaking her and she could tell. She pressed herself into my touch, not wanting me to hold back. And when my touch became too much, or maybe not enough, she pinned me down. It was a blow to my ego at first. But then I saw her face smiling above me, felt her fingers between us parting herself, rubbing my wanting cock against her. Sliding up and down, finding her pleasure from my taught skin. Her nipples rough against my chest. Her breath hot on my neck. She found her end and I held her as she trembled. Hushed her gasps as her breathing returned to normal. Traced circles down her back and ass, now dewy with sweat. Decided if she wanted to work out, this was now the only acceptable form.  
She lifted herself enough to guide me inside of her and then she rose to ride. She had exerted herself far too much already today so I held her body tightly against mine and lifted my knees as hers draped to either side of mine, and frakked.  
My balls were already tight as I entered her for the first time, pulling back so as only to dip the head inside of her. “I’ll go slow.” I whispered. To which she responded in a voice that didn’t sound entirely so sure, “I won’t break.”  
Slowly, stroke by stroke, I found my home inside of her. Her fingers gripped my hair, or pushed against the bulkhead, as I pushed deeper inside. Over and over. Long past what I thought possible. It had been years, or rather, a lifetime since I’d had the company of a woman in this way. But Laura isn’t just a woman. She is THE woman. MY woman. The one who I wish I had met when I was still a young man. The least I could do was frak her as though I still were.

0020 hours  
Having found my bliss inside of her, pained that no future generations could come from our coupling, we slept. With her in my arms I dreamed of a world where we had been younger, her belly round with the love we had for each other. I woke from sleep from her touch. Fingertips tracing a pattern on my thigh. Her ass then backing into me lazily. She was ready again. I could hardly believe it, but I was ready too. My cock filled with blood and desire to give her what she wanted. This time, I lifted her thigh and entered from behind. The shallow penetration gave more pleasure than it ever had. Her tightness pushed against me, both wanting it and needing it. She sighed and gasped in erotic tones. My arms found their way around her small frame. One hand cupping her breast. The one that was betraying us both. I held it steady so it wouldn’t jar her with pain from a thrust. Her nipple under my fingers felt like it belonged there. My other hand caressed her sex. Her fingers found the slats of my knuckles and she and I explored her together. It wasn’t long before her mewls turned into cries, cries turned to screams, and her entire body shook in my arms. Her pleasure took me to my end. And though I didn’t think it possible, I felt several streams of passion shoot into her.  
Her hand stopped my backside from retreating, so I stayed and softened inside of her. Not wanting to leave, but feeling it the gentlemanly thing to do, I reached for the cloth of my tanks to wipe the sticky moisture away. She didn’t even ask me what I was reaching for. She knows me that well. All she said was, “No I want it there. It feels good.”  
I had to admit that I agreed. I would bathe in us if I could. I would gladly cover myself in her and be proud. I love her more than I thought possible. Finding such a deep and truthful love took such a long time, but it was well worth the wait. Our love makes me feel like a younger man.


End file.
